First Time For Everything
by Dragonlover24186
Summary: Arthur never once had a party on his birthday. Well that just wasn't right and he would have to fix that. With his connections, this would be a piece of cake.


Alfred looked over at the calendar, April 20th. He couldn't help but think something important was going on that week, but couldn't remember what. He pulled out his Iphone, looking through his calendar app, a notification popped up.

"You have 1 friend with a birthday this week"

Curiously, he opened it.

"Arthur Kirkland, April 23rd"

He paused for a second. How the hell did he forget? He thought for a second, where did he put that invitation? Then it hit him. Arthur never once had a party on his birthday. Well that just wasn't right and he would have to fix that. Now it would take some planning, but he had a few days.

He spent hours chaotically using up his unlimited call minutes. He had connections for his own parties, so it was a piece of cake. All the needed was to distract Arthur for an hour or two.

_Knock, Knock_

He politely knocked before letting himself in with the spare key.

"Iggyyyyy~!"

"Alfred, you bloody git, what are you doing here?"

"I want to show you my awesome new jet!"

"You...a jet? Why does it have to be now?"

"Because I flew all the way over here...Let's do it!"

"I will have none of your ridiculous antics today. Show me tomorrow"

"No dude, it has to be now!"

Seeing no other option, Arthur reluctantly agreed to go to the airport. Alfred really did have a 'new' plane, it had recently been fitted with a new high-tech navigation and communication system as well as a paint job. It was still nearly indistinguishable from its sister planes in his squadron. Only a trained eye could find the minute details that showed who the pilot is and Arthur didn't have them.  
>"Ta-da! Isn't it great! I can be in touch with the whole world in this thing! And I can get here in just over 46 minutes!"<p>

"That's all well and good chap, but why do I need to see it?"

"I always show you my plane after it gets upgraded, remember?"

"Ah yes, Is it time to return yet?"

Alfred glanced at his watch, it had been two hours. More than enough time for everyone to get set up.

"Yah totally dude. Hey I wanted to ask if-"

"Yes, you can stay Alfred"

"How did you-"

"It's been a habit of yours now. I'll make you some dinner when we arrive"

"Oh great..."

They climbed the steps up to the front door, everyone had done a great job hiding.

"Let me get the door, Iggy"

"Whatever you want, you twit"

He threw the door open, revealing a lavishly decorated room filled with nearly fifty guests.

"Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday Iggy!"

"Alfred you...What is all of this"

"Well, you never once had a party for your birthday since I've been around, and it's about time you did! So I got my contacts together and called some people and here it is! You're not mad are you?"

Arthur took a second to absorb the scene. Nobody had ever done something like this for him.

"No...Of course I'm not mad, git!"

It was a good enough answer for Alfred, he ran to the buffet table. The whole thing seemed so foreign to Arthur. He found his flag adoring nearly everything from the cake to the streamers strung all over the room. The cake was still red, white, and blue, like Alfred's usual one for his own birthday, but it was much more refined, not fifteen feet tall. He had invited most everyone the Brit knew, Prime Minister Cameron, some of his navy comrades, as well as many of the countries.

"Well, what do you think dude? Awesome, am I right? I pulled out all the stops to make it the most epic party, apart from mine of course. Oh just wait, there's even some fireworks. I know you're not too into them, so it's just a small show. Have you seen the awesomeness that is your present table? I'll give you mine later of course, since it is the best"

"I really don't know what to say Alfred"

"Aw, enough of that sentimental crap, let's party!"

All of the festivities ended, and every guest took to their transportation and headed home. Of course Alfred wasn't exactly a guest, more of a host, so he was still there, cleaning up everything and made the place look the way that he found it.

"Well? Best birthday party you've ever had, right? Hahaha!"

"That was...enjoyable I suppose"

"Aw admit it, you loved it!"

"I will say no such thing"

"But I know you mean it! Oh! I almost forgot. Happy Birthday!"

He trust a package into his brother's hands.

"Alfred, after all you've done. You didn't need to give me a present"

"Just open it. It's made special for you!"

He tore the box open, lifting the lid and taking out massive amounts of bubble-wrap. He picked up his gifts, an elaborate tea set, containing mythical creatures on the handle, brim, and the body of the cups as well as one cup, imprinted with the Union Jack, but also a very artistic style to the frame of the small cup.

"Oh they're beautiful"

"You didn't open them all!"

He glanced back at the box, removing more paper and came across more gifts. A picture frame, containing the photo taken from the Coldplay concert they both attended the year before. There was also an album, no title, but the front and back wore their respective flags. Inside were hundred of pictures, New Years, Christmas, Alfred's birthday, the Berlin Airlift, V-E day, and many others.

"Alfred..."

"It's just a little something to make up for all those parties you didn't have. I couldn't really think of anything, so sorry it's kinda cheesy and sentimental"

"Don't worry about it, dear chap. And...thank you"

"For what?"

"All of this...These gifts, the party, acknowledging my birthday...Just thank you. Now don't make me repeat it"

"Of course, you're welcome dude! I have a great idea for next year!"

"Oh great..."

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER! I am no writer, I'm just doing these for fun :D So sorry, but with my busy schedule, I won't be editing or revising any of these. Feel free to leave a review if you so wish, but if it's critical, I'll take your criticism but I'm not big on revising X( sorry! I love fluffy reviews though :D<p> 


End file.
